L'amour n'est pas un jouet
by Spelllly
Summary: Un projet, de la potion, de l’attraction, deux garçons avec des idées folles… un cocktail explosif !


Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : L'amour n'est pas un jouet

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille, comme toujours aux homophobes ET à mon père!!!!! Tata… t'as le droit ^^)

Statu : Complet

Couple : Drarry (4 ever!!!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait…)

Résumé : Un projet, de la potion, de l'attraction, deux garçons avec des idées folles… un cocktail explosif !

_**Remerciement:**_ A Thecrasy, qui a bien voulu me donner son avis et qui a réussi à me corriger. ^^ (La pauvre, je lui présente toujours mes bouts d'histoires avant de les continuer et de vous les présenter… Pauvre enfant innocente… euh… presque.

_L'amour n'est pas un jouet_

Dans la belle école de Poudlard deux cris retentirent. Draco Malfoy commença à hyper ventiler, ses camarades les plus proches tentant de le calmer et Harry Potter… venait de tomber dans les pommes, ses deux amis essayant de lui faire de l'air. Les deux jeunes gens, âgés de 17 ans, avaient réussi à survivre, non sans mal, à la guerre. Draco était l'espion le plus efficace et Harry… évidement lui avait éliminé le méchant pas beau. Mais là ! C'était catastrophique. C'était insupportable. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le monde sorcier ils ne méritaient pas ÇA ! Le professeur Snape attendit patiemment que les deux garçons se calment et affirma d'une voix claire et terrifiante.

« Ma décision est sans appel. Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter feront ce devoir ensemble. Point ! Et cela comptera pour votre note finale ! Vous allez devoir passer les vacances d'hiver tous les deux. C'est pareil pour vous tous ! Si vous finissez rapidement, vous n'aurez pas à passer votre réveillon en binôme. »

Harry se frappa la tête contre la table en bois des Gryffondors pour la millième fois. Ron tentait de lui remonter le moral pendant qu'Hermione faisait semblant de lire, plissant les yeux à chaque fois que le bruit sourd se faisait plus fort. Bien sûr il n'y avait plus vraiment de frictions entre les deux maisons mais les princes ne s'entendaient toujours pas. En fait, ils s'évitaient afin de ne pas ranimer de vieilles disputes. Et de ce fait, ils étaient insupportables avec les occupants de leur propre maison. Alors, évidement, Hermione s'en voulait d'avoir demandé ce petit service au professeur de potions, mais ils iraient tous mieux après les vacances.

« Allez ! Tu vas dans la famille de la fouine, d'accord ! Mais Malfoy est doué en potions. Il fera tout pour vous faire finir plus vite.

- Ouais… Il essayera de m'assassiner en empoisonnant mon repas. Ou on pourrait même tenter de s'entre tuer.

- Ou pire ! Que vous y arriviez ! »

Harry donna un dernier coup à la méchante table et se leva, prenant sa valise avec lui. Ces vacances allaient être un enfer ! Le Survivant savait bien que toute la famille Malfoy était en accord avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ils étaient tout de même préoccupants. Sans parler de Draco ! Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis si longtemps… Pas réellement en tout cas. Ils échangeaient quelques mots, souvent sur le Quiddich. Terrain neutre. Et uniquement lorsque leurs stupides amis leur forçaient la main parce que, désormais, ils s'entendaient tous très bien.

Malfoy attendait dans le train. Sa pose sensuelle attira l'œil du Gryffondor. Bien sûr Harry n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que le Serpentard était un mec tout à fait magnifique. Tous deux étaient, d'ailleurs, en compétition sur le nombre de leurs conquêtes. Le seul endroit où ils pouvaient encore s'affronter. Un petit regard supérieur discrètement jeté lorsqu'ils se croisaient et que l'un ou l'autre avait quelqu'un à son bras. Garçon ou fille, qu'importe. Le nombre seul importait. Harry se demandait si Malfoy faisait comme lui et comptabilisait leurs scores. Les deux plus grands tombeurs de l'école réunis pour un projet en commun… C'était hilarant… et très excitant. Quoi ?! Il n'étaient plus ennemis, ils s'intéressaient tous deux aux garçons, Malfoy ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture et détestait sa présence… Ok ! C'était impossible ! Mais il pouvait toujours fantasmer. Draco le regardait de ses yeux froids, ses muscles se tendant sous l'impatience. Décidemment sa nouvelle passion pour les habits moldus lui allait à la perfection. Surtout ce jean noir qui lui collait à la peau et ce débardeur de la même couleur qui épousait parfaitement les lignes fines de ses pectoraux et de ses abdos. Ses cheveux or et argents, toujours plaqués en arrière, paraissaient briller plus encore qu'avec ses vêtements ordinaire. Harry se demandait à quoi il pouvait ressembler les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rougis pas d'incessants baisers, le corps tendu sous l'effort,…

« Bon ! Potter ! Tu prends racine? »

Comme réveil glacé on ne trouvait pas mieux. Le Gryffondor baragouina quelques excuses avant de s'assoir en face de son vis-à-vis.

« Soyons clairs Potter. Tu devras te comporter en être civilisé. Dire bonjour et au revoir, ainsi que merci…

- Pour qui me prends-tu Malfoy ? _S'énerva Harry._

- Ça aussi ! Tu éviteras de t'emporter, ça fait désordre.

- C'est sûr qu'au royaume de la glace…

- Je ne te permets pas Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une bonne éducation que…

- Bonne éducation ? Ah ! Je ris ! ( De me voir si belle en ce miroir… désolée, Tintin quand tu nous tiens !) Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est être froid et envoyer les gens que tu considères comme de moindre classe à la poubelle. Regarde avec moi…

- Je t'interdis de te prendre comme exemple ! _Hurla Malfoy en se levant. _Tu as refusé mon amitié, me traitant comme un chien !

- Tu n'avais qu'à être plus civilisé devant Ron ! _Cria Harry en imitant Draco, se retrouvant donc nez à nez avec lui. _

- Tu ne savais pas si ce garçon, que tu venais tout juste de rencontrer, n'avait pas une famille qui maltraitait la mienne !

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas! _Se défendit Harry qui avait de plus en plus chaud._

- Ça aurait pu ! Et tu as préféré croire que j'étais mauvais ! Pourquoi Potter ? Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as rejeté si rapidement !

- Parce que tu m'impressionnais trop. _Expliqua Harry, tout à coup très calme._

- Pardon ? _Demanda Draco, sa colère retombant aussitôt._

- Je te trouvais beau, attirant, passionnant. Je me suis dit que tu finirais par me trouver ennuyeux. En te gardant comme ennemi je pouvais toujours relancer ton intérêt. _Fini Harry en retombant sur son siège. _»

Le silence s'installa dans le wagon et Draco s'assit doucement, posément. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry Potter avait été intimidé par lui. De quoi regonfler son égo. Et en plus il venait de ressentir à nouveau les petits picotements qui survenaient pendant leurs disputes. C'était bon. Ca faisait si longtemps. Il avait tenté de se débarrasser de son addiction, en évitant le Survivant et il lui suffisait d'une fois pour replonger. Comme un drogué. Oui, Harry Potter était sa drogue. Et puisqu'il en avait l'occasion, il fallait qu'il profite de sa présence au maximum, avant qu'il ne s'en aille à jamais. Le silence devenait pesant, alors Draco prit la parole.

« Je suppose que tu avais prévu quelque chose pour les fêtes.

- Je devais passer le réveillon chez Ron et le lendemain aller à la fête de Noël.

- Oui, moi aussi je dois m'y rendre. Tu sais Potter, je me dépêcherai de faire le devoir et comme ça tu n'auras pas à rester avec moi pendant toutes les vacances. _Proposa Draco, bien qu'il souffrait de devoir le dire. _

- Merci mais je veux t'aider Malfoy. C'est un travail à deux.

- Houlà ! Si tu m'aides on n'aura pas fini avant les ASPIC ! »

Pour une fois le ton était détendu et tous deux pouffèrent. C'était bon aussi de rigoler ensemble. Harry adorait le rire de Draco et vice versa. Ils continuèrent donc sur cette lancée. Alors que le train allait arriver en gare, le Serpentard se calma tout à coup.

« Ecoute Potter…

- Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Harry ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Je voudrais qu'on s'appelle par nos noms de famille comme d'habitude. Mes parents sont… Comment dire ?

- Très bien éduqué ? _Tenta le Gryffondor qui s'attendait à de nouvelles réprimandes._

- Non ! Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas. _Expliqua Draco en posant sa main sur celle du Survivant, le faisant de ce fait rougir_. Mes parents sont extrêmement différents lorsqu'ils sont dans l'intimité. Et ils pourraient même te choquer. »

Harry ne dit rien. Trop concentré à retenir son sang vers sa tête et non vers le sud de son corps. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait la peau douce ! Draco, croyant que son ex-ennemi boudait, se mit à caresser sa main tout en lui assurant que tout irait bien. _« Tout n'ira pas bien si je te saute dessus pour te violer ! »_

Harry était du genre polyvalent et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Malfoy aussi. Tous deux de la même taille, de même force, cela pouvait donner un beau combat avant une bonne…

« On est arrivé ! Tu viens ? »

Le Survivant rougit encore plus avant de se lever et de suivre son nouvel ami sur qui il fantasmait déjà. Honteux, il resta en arrière avec sa valise pendant que Draco serrait la main de son père avant de se faufiler dans les bras de sa mère pour un câlin tendre.

« Snape nous avait prévenu que nous aurions l'Élu comme invité mais je croyais qu'il plaisantait. _S'exclama Lucius Malfoy_.

- Je suis désolé de m'imposer ainsi chez vous.

- Lucius ! Tu effraies notre invité ! Ce n'est rien mon cœur. Tu es le bienvenu. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. _Expliqua doucement Narcissa Malfoy._

- Bien ! Montons en voiture. Mettez vos bagages dans le coffre les enfants. »

Harry était ébahi. Le grand Lucius Malfoy qui se faisait sermonner par sa femme et qui le prenait bien en plus ! Draco avait un petit air gêné et sourit timidement. Ce qui fit fondre le Survivant. _« Non ! Méchant Harry ! Couché Harry ! On ne viole pas l'héritier Malfoy dans le coffre de sa voiture alors que ses parents sont à l'avant. »_

Petite remontrance passée, ils étaient tous en direction du manoir. Madame Malfoy était habillée avec une longue robe bleu nuit, qui tombait devant ses pieds. Monsieur Malfoy, quant à lui, était sûrement habillé par les plus grands stylistes du monde. Harry admirait la beauté de cette famille. Comment faisaient-ils pour être toujours aussi présentables, magnifiques, comme sortis d'un rêve ?

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, vous avez abandonné vos lunettes ? _Demanda soudain Lucius, faisant sursauter le Survivant._

- Oui. J'ai fini par ne plus en avoir besoin.

- Vos pouvoirs ont donc autant augmenté ?

- Lucius, mon chou, arrête de questionner ce pauvre garçon. Tu sens bien ses pouvoirs grésiller tout autour de lui.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne savais pas que je… grésillais.

- Ne t'excuse pas Potter. C'est très plaisant en faite. Et c'est pire lorsque tu t'énerves. Pourquoi crois-tu que tant de monde s'approchait de nous lorsque nous nous disputions ? C'est parce qu'ils étaient attirés. _Expliqua Draco en lui souriant_. »

Harry resta interdit. Plaisant ? Mais alors lorsqu'ils se disputaient tous les deux cela devenait… Quoi ? Que ressentait Draco lorsqu'ils se battaient tous les deux ? Heureusement la voiture stoppa, empêchant son esprit de se torturer un peu plus. En sortant, Harry fut impressionné par les jardins arborant fièrement leurs arbres centenaires et leurs fleurs par millier. Et ce fut pire une fois à l'intérieur. Lucius parut extrêmement fier de sa demeure, gonflant légèrement le torse devant l'air ébahi du jeune homme. Narcissa se contenta de secouer la tête devant la réaction enfantine de son mari.

« Tu viens Potter ? Je vais te montrer ta chambre. _Informa Draco en montant les escaliers._

- Tu es sérieux ? Ma propre chambre ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on te mettrait dans l'écurie ? _Plaisanta le Serpentard en se retournant vers lui. _

- Pardon Draco, je ne voulais pas… »

Le Survivant interrompit sa phrase en voyant son ex-ennemi sa cacher les yeux de la main, désespéré. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Pourtant, il avait été poli et… Mince ! Les prénoms ! Il ne fallait pas les utiliser. Il avait complètement oublié. Mais pourquoi ? Et soudain, il comprit. Il comprit, trop tard, en entendant le cri de Narcissa.

« Oh ! Mon chéri, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu !

- Mère, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… _tenta Draco pendant que la femme montait._

- Pardon mon ange ! Je vous ai préparé des chambres séparées. Suis-je bête ! Il faut que je demande aux elfes de maison de réaménager pour que ta chambre vous accueille tous les deux !

- Mais mère…

- Draco ! _Tonna Lucius_. Laisse faire ta mère. Elle veut te faire plaisir en installant ton AMI avec toi. _Expliqua-t-il en le rejoignant à son tour_. Au fait, tâche de garder celui-là. Il est tout à fait digne de notre famille. _Murmura-t-il à l'intention de son fils_. »

Le couple parti, le silence se fit de nouveau. Harry, encore dans le hall, était gêné. Draco, toujours sur les marches, tentait de se calmer comme il le pouvait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parle celui-là ? Maintenant ils allaient être dans la même chambre… Dans le même lit ! Et Draco allait devoir se retenir 24 heures sur 24 de violer ce stupide Gryffondor ! Il fallait qu'il lui hurle dessus ! Mais il devait trouver quelque chose. Il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité.

« Merci Potter ! _Commença-t-il doucement_. Maintenant nous allons devoir être tout le temps ensemble. J'aime ma vie privée, vois-tu, et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'immisce ainsi dans ma chambre !

- Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient croire que nous sommes amis et nous faire dormir ensemble, comme des gamins de cinq ans !

- Ils ne nous croient pas amis ! Ils nous croient amant ! _Explosa Draco en se retrouvant face à Harry_. Ils nous font dormir ensemble comme des adultes, comme un couple.

- Mais je n'ai dit que ton prénom.

- Ce sont mes amis de longues date qui m'appellent par mon prénom. Et mes amants. Or, tu ne fais pas partie du premier groupe.

- Parce que tu as présenté beaucoup de tes amants à tes parents ? _Demanda Harry, tout à coup très énervé en pensant à ceux qui étaient passés dans les draps du blond._

- Non. Mais ils ont lu certaines lettres venant des personnes que j'ai quitté. Et ils savent qu'ils m'appelaient par mon prénom. Maintenant ils pensent que tu es « le bon » parce que je te ramène à la maison avec la complicité de mon parrain.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On rentre dans leur jeu pour le moment. Et puis on expliquera qu'on est juste des amis lorsqu'ils seront plus calmes. »

Après cette petite explication, ils montèrent tous deux jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Lucius et Narcissa en sortaient juste, se félicitant du travail qu'ils avaient fait. Les jeunes hommes les remercièrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce magnifiquement décorée. Harry déglutit difficilement en voyant le grand lit. Comme des adultes avait dit Draco. Si seulement… Ils se changèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain. Le Serpentard prêta des vêtements plus appropriés au Gryffondor. Mais Harry commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas choisi les habits les plus moulants de sa collection. Draco l'examina pour s'assurer que tout était parfait et aussi pour se rincer l'œil. Puis ils descendirent pour le repas. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Lucius décide d'aborder le sujet sensible. Vu comme il avait regardé Harry, ce dernier était persuadé qu'il voulait absolument le taquiner.

« Alors Draco, j'espère que vous ne ferez pas trop de bruit tous les deux. Parce que nous avons des elfes de maison sensibles !

- Père ! _Intervint le Serpentard en rougissant légèrement_. Nous ne couchons pas ensemble !

- Ah ! _Dit Lucius comme déçu_. C'est bien d'attendre aussi. Mais bon, regarde moi, à Poudlard je n'arrêtais pas de sauter sur Pott… ta mère ! _se rattrapa-t-il rapidement_. Et je n'ai jamais été réprimandé.

- Mais enfin Lucius chéri, ce n'était pas avec moi que tu couchais à l'époque. Tu étais dans ta période garçon. Si je me souviens bien c'était principalement Pott… »

Narcissa ne put finir sa phrase car son mari l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser farouchement. Puis, ils s'excusèrent, pour se diriger droit vers leur chambre. Lucius devait apprendre à sa femme à se taire. Cela devenait urgent. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient cessé de manger et n'osaient parler. Trop d'informations d'un coup. Enfin surtout une énorme ! C'est encore Draco qui osa parler.

« Alors, comme ça, ton père et mon père ont…

- Ne le dis pas ! Je t'en pris ! Je refuses d'avoir de telles images dans mon esprit. _Expliqua Harry en souriant_.

- Tu as raison… On pourrait être traumatisés à vie. _Plaisanta le blond_.

- N'empêche, ton père a fait la bourde de sa vie. _Rigola le brun_.

- Le pire, c'est que ma mère a enfoncé le clou. Et si tu veux la vérité, je la soupçonne de savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle dit. »

Les deux amis rigolèrent ainsi longtemps, imaginant les scénario les plus tordus, mettant leurs pères en fâcheuse posture. C'était si drôle de les imaginer à leurs places, manquant de se faire découvrir. Et de fil en aiguille, ils se racontèrent les pires moments qu'ils avaient vécus avec un ou une partenaire. Draco se lança avec une fille de sa maison à Poudlard.

« Je l'ai trouvé nue sur mon lit. Elle avait une rose rouge à la bouche. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne me plaisait pas. J'aime avoir un minimum de conversation avec mes conquêtes. Alors je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était trompée de fleur. Et que je n'aimais que les roses blanches. Je l'ai laissée dans le couloir, sans vêtements. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que j'étais là pour son plaisir ?

- Je pense que c'est toi qui te sers de tes conquêtes pour ton plaisir.

- Exact ! Mais je suis exigeant.

- Personnellement je n'ai rien de ce genre.

- Allons Harry ! Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose.

- J'ai été traumatisé par les frères de Ron… _avoua le Gryffondor rouge de honte_.

- Raconte ! _S'exclama le Serpentard, plus curieux qu'une vieille chouette_.

- J'étais chez Ron pour les vacances. Je dormais tranquillement dans le salon quand j'ai senti un poids près de moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu l'un des jumeau, entièrement nu.

- Nooon !

- Si je te le dis. Il m'a dit, « Harry j'aimerais combler tous tes fantasmes. » Alors je lui ai répondu que mon plus grand fantasme pour le moment c'était de dormir… seul. Mais j'ai senti quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit. Et voilà le deuxième jumeau qui se penche au-dessus de moi pour me dire que à deux c'est bien mais à trois c'est mieux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai vérifié que ce qu'il disait été vrai, bien sûr ! _S'exclama Harry en souriant_.

- Petit dépravé de Gryffondor ! »

Ils rigolèrent tant qu'ils ne virent pas les heures passer. Vers les trois heures du matin, ils allèrent se coucher, soudainement plus sombres. Il fallait absolument qu'ils se retiennent et qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus pendant leur sommeil. Et c'est là ! Au moment où ils… n'allaient pas du tout bien s'endormir chacun loin l'un de l'autre, que l'idée fut lancée.

« Et si on faisait un philtre d'amour. _Proposa Harry, les yeux rivés au plafond_.

- Quoi ?

- Un philtre d'amour pour notre travail en commun.

- Les philtres d'amour existent déjà. Et ça rend les gens comme des zombies. _Expliqua Draco en regardant le Gryffondor qui s'était retourné vers lui_.

- Justement ! Si on pouvait juste influencer leurs désirs, un philtre d'amour couplé à un aphrodisiaque. On ne l'utiliserait que sur les gens ayant déjà une attirance l'un pour l'autre. _S'embrasa Harry, se tenant sur son coude. _

- Tu veux dire que la potion n'aurait d'effet que sur les personnes qui craquent déjà l'une sur l'autre ?

- Oui ! Et on pourrait même pousser l'expérience pour que le philtre ne marche que sur les gens s'aimant d'un amour véritable.

- Là tu commence à devenir Poufsouffle. Ça me fait peur… _rajouta Draco, faisant rire le Survivant._

- On pourrait faire en sorte que s'il n'y a pas de véritable amour, le désir s'en aille tout à fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Je pense… Qu'on risque d'avoir une super note ! »

Et ce fut décidé. Ils allaient vraiment s'amuser comme des fous. Bien sûr, ils ne se rendaient pas compte des conséquences. Mais pour le moment cela réglait leurs problèmes. Leurs esprits occupés ne penseraient pas au corps attirant qui reposait à côté et leur projet de devoir était trouvé.

Le lendemain, ils se mirent tout de suite au travail, ignorant les insinuations de Lucius sur leurs visages fatigués. Heureusement que Narcissa avait fini par faire taire son mari en lui rappelant comme, lui aussi, il avait l'air épuisé lorsqu'il revenait de ses « expéditions » avec James Potter. Harry était maintenant sûr, que Narcissa savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait. Surtout après le clin d'œil complice qu'elle lui avait fait.

Les anciens ennemis ne sortirent pas du laboratoire pendant trois jours pleins. Leurs repas leurs étaient portés et la douche, ainsi que le lit, se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils étaient tant absorbés qu'aucune idée lubrique ne leur vint en tête. Une fois la potion achevée ils furent tant excités, se demandant sur qui la tester, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas encore les habitudes qu'ils avaient prises .

« Et si on essayait sur Mione et Ron ? _Proposa Harry en sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille._

- Euh… Oui ! _Se reprit Draco qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son ami_. Mais je ne crois pas que je puisse les approcher.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi au réveillon. Enfin si tu n'as pas déjà prévu quelque chose.

- Mes parents vont voir des amis et je n'ai pas le droit de venir.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près du Serpentard_.

- Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Ils rigolèrent un bon moment, racontant comment, selon eux, se déroulait cette étrange soirée. Enfin, Draco tentait surtout de paraître détendu et de ne pas être trop excité. A force de rire ils s'étaient rapprochés et Draco, portant un débardeur blanc, sentit que leurs peaux étaient en contact. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ou il allait se jeter sur l'innocent Gryffondor, qui commençait à perdre sa serviette. Mince ! Il avait tenu trois jours, et il suffisait qu'ils aient fini le projet pour que ses idées perverses reviennent au galop.

« Je ne pense pas que je sois le bienvenu dans la maison de la belette.

- C'est sûr que si tu continues à l'appeler ainsi il y aura des problèmes. _Plaisanta Harry en donnant un petit coup de coude à son ami. _

- Je te promet que je ferais un effort. _Affirma Draco en battant des cils_.

- Bien, alors je pense que ça se fera. Il suffit que je contacte Hermione en premier, lui expliquant que c'est important pour notre expérience. Elle saura convaincre Ron.

- Dis donc ! C'est très Serpentard ça ! _S'exclama Draco en se levant, décidément il ne pouvait rester près de Harry._

- Tu sais j'ai faillis aller dans cette maison au lieu de Gryffondor, alors je pense qu'il m'en reste quelque chose. Un petit fond.

- De quoi être un homme parfait ! _Affirma Draco avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la douche, hélas, opaque._ »

Harry resta un instant interdit. L'homme parfait ? Mais, à quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir, si il ne parvenait pas à coucher avec le garçon le plus bandant qu'il n'ait jamais vu ? Après cette question plus que pertinente, le Survivant alla s'habiller et contacta sa meilleur amie. Bien évidement elle l'aiderait. Pour les devoirs elle était toujours prête à tout. Elle allait donc prévenir Ron et lui affirmer que Harry ne pourrait venir qu'avec Draco. Le Survivant n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque ses deux amis faisaient le devoir ensemble. Après avoir entendu un cri, Ron, puis deux autres, Mione et madame Weasley, la jeune fille revint, souriante, affirmant que Malfoy pouvait venir. Mais, tout à coup, elle eut un drôle de regard. Harry se retourna et vit Draco en petite serviette, tout comme lui un peu plus tôt.

« Harry… as-tu quelque chose à me dire ? _Demanda-t-elle très calme_.

- Hein ? Ah ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On n'a pas arrêté de travailler ces trois derniers jours et on se douche au laboratoire.

- Je suis contente que Malfoy ai une si bonne influence sur toi ! »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, remarqua qu'il était tout à fait sexy avec les cheveux mouillés qui perlaient sur sa peau d'albâtre, puis lui annonça qu'ils pouvaient se rendre au réveillon. Draco se pencha, posant sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant afin de remercier Hermione. C'est à ce moment là que Ron apparut à la cheminée.

« Ecoute Ry. J'ai envie que tu viennes, alors je… Aaaaaah ! »

Le pauvre s'évanouit sans entendre Harry dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait et Draco rire aux éclats. C'est alors que Hermione remarqua quel point les deux garçons s'entendaient. Harry essayait de sermonner Draco mais sans colère ni sérieux et ils finirent tous deux par rigoler. Hermione comprit, comme toujours, avant tout le monde, et ce fut à son tour de sourire.

« Franchement, tu aurais pu m'aider ! _S'exclama Harry après avoir dit au revoir à Hermione._

- Mais je t'ai aidé ! Je lui ais dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait ! _Se défendit Draco en enfilant un pantalon._

- Oui. Et tu as rajouté : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… c'est pire. Et tu m'as enserré la taille par derrière !

- Tu aurais préféré par devant ? _Demanda le blond en essayant d'attraper l'Elu_.

- Arrête Draco ! »

Ils se coururent un moment après, riant. Harry avait vraiment été excité lorsque son ex-ennemi l'avait pris par la taille. Et il avait eu peur que cela se voie. Maintenant, il devait échapper au plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu pour ne pas se faire plaquer sous son corps à moitié nu. Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Draco finit par l'attraper et le jeta sur le lit, s'écroulant sur lui pour l'empêcher de fuir.

« Ca y est ! Je t'ai eu ! _Affirma Draco à bout de souffle_. »

Le Gryffondor, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, se mit à se tortiller afin de se soustraire à la prise. Mais, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, fut d'exciter un peu plus le Serpentard qui sentait son instinct de dominateur se réveiller. Il le bloqua un peu plus, le forçant à le regarder . Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre…

« Draco ! Ta mère veut savoir si… »

Lucius cessa tout mouvement en voyant les jeunes hommes dans cette position plus qu'équivoque. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres et s'affirma franchement lorsque son fils se jeta hors du lit, tombant sur le dos, et que Harry se releva rapidement, manquant de peu de trébucher à son tour.

« Pardon les garçons. Je ne savais pas que je vous dérangeais.

- Mais non père ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Non ! C'est pire ! _S'exclama Harry, fier de pouvoir rendre la pareil à son ex-ennemi._ »

Tout sourire, le Survivant se préparait pour partir au Terrier. Son moral était au beau fixe alors que celui de Draco était bien plus sombre. Il allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Et pour rien en plus ! Il ne pouvait même pas le faire sien.

« Allons ! Draco ! Je te devais bien cette revanche.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Mon père va me le ressortir à chaque repas de famille. Je vais souffrir. Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?

- Ne penses plus au fait que tu sois humilié par ma présence et concentrons nous sur notre travail. _Répondit Harry sur un ton glacial_.

- Je ne suis pas humilié par toi. Mais plutôt par mon père qui nous a surpris.

- Ce n'est pas important. Mieux vaut être concentré pour ce soir. _Reprit le Survivant plus gentiment._

- Ca va être drôle ! _Continua le Serpentard, son sourire retrouvé_.

- Oh ! Oui ! »

Arrivés au terrier l'ambiance était à la fête. Tous acceptèrent l'arrivée de Draco Malfoy par de grandes exclamations de joie. Excepté Ron, qui reçu un violent coup de coude de la part d'Hermione pour ne même pas l'avoir salué. Harry était aux anges. Tous ses amis étaient là et il allait pouvoir réaliser une expérience extrêmement amusante. Sans oublier qu'il pouvait se régaler de la vue de Malfoy. Ron faisait la tête, mais le survivant savait que cela ne durerait pas.

À la fin de repas de petits groupes se formèrent pour discuter tranquillement. Harry attira ses meilleurs amis dehors, Draco les suivant de près, deux petites fioles cachées dans ses mains. Alors que le Gryffondor faisait tout pour distraire le couple, le Serpentard les aspergea discrètement de produit. Puis, il intervint afin de leur enlever Harry pour quelques minutes. Les jeunes hommes s'en furent, mais seulement pour se cacher un peu plus loin.

« Non mais il n'a honte de rien ! Ce vil serpent nous enlève notre ami. Déjà qu'il a le droit de le voir pendant toutes les vacances !

- Calme toi Ron ! Enfin, tu vas être tendu après. _Fit remarquer Hermione en touchant les muscles du bras du jeune homme. _

- C'est vrai, Mione. Je sens que je me tends… _Répondit Ron en regardant étrangement son amie qu'il aimait depuis des années._

- Il faut que je t'aide à te détendre. _Continua-t-elle, se réfugiant contre lui_.

- Mione, je crois que là tu empires les choses. _Reprit-il en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux._

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te calmer. »

Draco et Harry virent le couple fuir dans les sous-bois en s'embrassant et en se promettant l'éternel amour. Très fiers d'eux, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, expliquant aux autres que Hermione et Ron s'étaient enfin avoué leur amour. Tous se réjouirent et ils purent continuer la fête. Draco discutait avec monsieur Weasley, en regardant du coin de l'œil les jumeaux discuter avec SON Harry. Il n'était pas possessif mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Bien sûr qu'il était jaloux et possessif ! Pas question que les deux garçons remettent Harry dans leur lit. Autre danger, Charlie Weasley, qui lui, aurait bien volontiers prit Draco contre un mur. C'est d'ailleurs Harry qui vint le sauver… Enfin, si l'on voulait être sauvé d'un homme tout à fait magnifique et sexy. Mais le Serpentard vit là une forme de jalousie de la part du Survivant et cela lui allait tout à fait. Autant en jouer pour découvrir la vérité.

« Alors Potty, on est jaloux ? _Interrogea-t-il alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des autres_.

- Pas du tout. Mais je trouve que Charlie n'est pas pour toi.

- Tu veux dire, charmant, gentil, agréable à regarder, prévenant,…

- Oui ! Bon ! Il n'est pas assez bien ! Il te faut quelqu'un de plus… De plus téméraire, plus audacieux, qui te résisterait.

- Je veux bien, mais le seul qui a toutes les qualités… C'est toi. »

Harry rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Les jumeaux intervinrent au bon moment pour distraire Draco. Le Serpentard les repoussa en leur affirmant que Harry était fatigué et qu'il voulait rentrer. Le Gryffondor sourit en sentant la poigne possessive se refermer sur son bras. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent et rentrèrent, afin de finir leurs projet. En réalité ils n'avaient plus qu'à rédiger leur conclusion. Mais, ils étaient un peu troublés par leurs réactions mutuelles. Ce soir là, ils discutèrent un long moment pour ne pas y penser, se félicitant d'être aussi intelligents. L'absence de modestie les aidait surement à changer de sujet. Aucun d'eux ne revint sur leur discussion chez les Weasley. Mais ils furent tant pris par leur échange, qu'ils se déshabillèrent l'un devant l'autre. Mauvaise idée ! Ils se couchèrent… incroyablement excités. Tous deux en boxer, ils s'étaient jetés sous les draps. Harry s'était placé dos à Draco afin de trouver un peu de calme. Mais, tout à coup, il sentit un poids dans son dos et la peau de Malfoy se colla à la sienne. C'était chaud, délicieux. Surtout lorsque la main de Draco vint se placer sur la hanche du Gryffondor.

« Draco…

- J'ai vu que tu étais plutôt enthousiaste de me voir en tenue légère. _Expliqua-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur l'érection grandissante_. Je me suis dit que je pouvais aider. Après tout, nous sommes amis et cela fait plusieurs jours, que nous ne pouvons faire de travaux manuel.

-… C'est vrai… _Gémit Harry qui se cambra pour sentir la verge dure de Draco contre ses fesses_. Je pense que je vais t'aider aussi. _Murmura-t-il en se frottant_.

- Oh ! Oui ! Harry ! »

Décidemment le Serpentard haïssait ces bouts de tissu inutiles. Harry se frottait de telle manière que, sans eux, Draco aurait pur le pénétrer sans mal. Mais il ne voulait pas abuser de sa chance. Il était déjà heureux de pouvoir sentir la peau de Harry, la goûter, la torturant avec sa langue…

« Putain Malfoy ! À quel moment vas-tu nous enlever ces fichus boxers de merde ! »

Tiens ! Harry devenait grossier. C'est qu'il devait vraiment être sur les nerfs. Alors, Draco obéit et enleva les derniers remparts, avant de revenir se coller au dos de son futur amant. Le lubrifiant magique… Quel idée brillante ! C'est ce qu'invoqua Draco, pour le plus grand plaisir du Gryffondor.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je te ferais jouir autant de fois que tu le désireras. _Lui assura-t-il en entrant légèrement._

- Mmm… J'espère pour toi Draco… parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'attention. D'ailleurs, je pense que… Oh ! Oui ! Je devrais me mettre à quatre pattes.

- Très bonne idée. _Souffla le Serpentard alors qu'il était totalement entré dans l'intimité étroite du Gryffondor._ »

Ils se déplacèrent, refusant de briser le lien. C'était un peu douloureux pour Harry mais en même temps si agréable. Draco, lui, se sentait perdu. Jamais plus il ne pourrait vouloir quelqu'un d'autre après ça. Malgré tout, il se mit à bouger et Harry commença à voir des étoiles. Le Serpentard ne cessait d'embrasser les épaules, le cou de Harry, cherchant ses lèvres désespérément tout en s'enfonçant avec force en lui. Le Survivant tourna la tête afin d'accueillir les lèvres de son amant. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs gémissements s'étaient changés en cris. Draco avait trouvé le point sensible de Harry rapidement et ne cessait de le toucher.

« Draco ! Vas-y ! Plus fort… _Hurla-t-il en se sentant presque arrivé à l'extase_.

- Harry… J'avais tellement… tellement envie… de toi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Survivant pour se libérer dans la main experte de Draco. Ce dernier sentit Harry se contracter et jouit en lui. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre mais les baisers reprirent de plus belle. Harry se retourna et écarta les jambes. Draco ne perdit pas de temps et le pénétra à nouveau. Rien ne semblait les combler. Ils avaient toujours besoin de plus, encore et encore, comme si cette nuit était unique et ne pourrait plus se renouveler.

Finalement, au petit matin, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Eux qui avaient toujours détesté faire ça avec les autres.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux il les referma aussitôt. Il refusait que cela finisse. Il désirait plus que tout rester avec Draco, bien qu'il sache la chose impossible. Dans un sens il était heureux, car il avait put croire, un court instant, qu'il partagerait quelque chose avec celui qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il se décida à quitter le lit et les bras tant apprécié, il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son cœur. Le Survivant alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, avec difficulté après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Les larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui courait sur son corps parfait. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais abuser. Son cœur s'était trop épris, lui qui détestait sentir ce pincement, ce besoin de l'autre. Il s'était fait avoir. Mais ce sentiment n'était-il pas là avant ? Jamais, il n'avait ressentit ça avec l'une de ses conquêtes, et pourtant, il le connaissait par cœur. Comment ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il grandissait dans son cœur. Ne le sentait-il pas lorsqu'il se disputait avec le Serpentard ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait osé chercher ce que cette sensation éveillait vraiment en lui. Il valait mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce serait plus simple pour l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il savait incapable de lui rendre son amour.

Dans la chambre, Draco gardait les yeux ouverts. Il avait sentit le corps chaud fuir ses bras et il avait réalisé. Il entendait l'eau couler et se retenait de rejoindre son occupant. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il désirait plus que tout le prendre dans ses bras, le garder pour toujours. Que penserait ce Gryffondor si un simple Serpentard lui annonçait qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir ? Et surtout, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, et cela depuis longtemps. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour se perdre sur le coussin. Voilà, c'était fini, et jamais il ne pourrait connaître plus grand bonheur. Il était condamné à une vie sans saveur et il le savait. Comment aimer, toucher, embrasser, quelqu'un qui n'était pas LUI ? C'était impensable. Mais pour plus de convenance, mieux valait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils se croisèrent et se dirent bonjour. Etrangement, ils ne se regardèrent pas dans les yeux. Peut-être pour ne pas montrer qu'ils avaient pleuré. Mais une chose est sûre, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs sentiments se ressemblaient étrangement. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner sans échanger un mot. Même Lucius ne se permit pas d'intervenir, voyant la souffrance sur le visage de son fils. Pourquoi celui qui était censé être son petit ami ne le voyait-il pas ?

Les garçons ne savaient pas trop quoi faire après avoir pris leur repas. Ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas, c'est qu'ils voulaient tous deux retourner au lit bien vite pour faire l'amour à nouveau. Ce serait trop gênant. Bien sûr, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que c'est-ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux. Lucius, ne supportant plus de voir son fils ainsi, repoussa la sieste crapuleuse qu'il désirait faire avec sa femme et invita les garçons à se balader dans le jardin.

« Et si vous faisiez un jeu. _Proposa Lucius en leur souriant._

- Père, nous n'avons plus cinq ans.

- Je parlais de Quidditch. Mais si tu ne te sens pas de te faire battre par Harry… _continua l'homme en s'éloignant légèrement._

- Comment ça me faire battre ! _S'offusqua le blond, soudainement en colère_.

- Harry te bat à chaque fois. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent ? Tu as raison de décliner l'offre. »

Le Survivant ne savait pas ce que mijotait le père de son ancien ennemi mais il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite ! La rage de Draco atteignait son paroxysme et lui-même ne se sentait pas de retrouver le corps chaud tout contre lui pour se disputer le vif d'or. Pourtant Mr Malfoy continua jusqu'à ce que Draco attrape Harry par le col.

« On va sur le terrain de Quiddich tout de suite et je te mets la raclée de ta vie ! »

L'Élu regarda le Serpentard partir, furieux, avant de se tourner vers Lucius. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire énigmatique. Il se rapprocha de Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Je vois que mon fils souffre à cause de votre relation. Puisqu'il y a eut un dérapage, j'ose espérer que vous réussirez à nouveau à être ennemi avant de devenir enfin un vrai couple. »

Lucius avait insisté sur le mot « vrai ». Savait-il donc qu'ils ne l'étaient pas avant ? Voulait-il vraiment qu'ils soient ensemble ? Harry se posait trop de questions. Comme si le maître des lieux l'avait senti, il se pencha à nouveau et dit.

« Mon fils n'aurait jamais fait de vous son ennemi préféré s'il ne ressentait rien pour vous. Croyez-moi, vous devriez plutôt utiliser la potion que vous avez inventée pour votre couple au lieu de le tester sur les autres.

- Notre potion… Mais cela n'agit que pour les…

- Âmes-sœurs. _Fini Mr Malfoy_. C'est bien ce que je veux dire. Et je ne tolèrerait que « cher beau père » lorsque vous serez marié à mon fils.»

Harry arriva sur le terrain plus troublé que jamais. Draco était de plus en plus énervé et il lui jeta quasiment le balai dans les mains. Lorsque le vif d'or fut lâché, ils étaient tous deux dans les airs. Le Serpentard partit immédiatement à sa poursuite. Harry, quant à lui, resta à flâner, repensant sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit son… cher beau père ? Soudain, un cri de victoire le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua Draco, quelques mètres en-dessous de lui, qui s'agitait comme un fou, le vif dans les mains. Ils redescendirent tous deux mais lorsqu'ils se posèrent Malfoy était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

« Je veux bien que tu me considère comme inférieur à toi Potter ! Mais tu aurais pu faire semblant de le chercher. _L'apostropha le Serpentard en se mettant face à lui._

- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer ? _Demanda Harry sans savoir pourquoi il le provoquait ainsi, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le serrer dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit._

- Va te faire foutre Potter ! _S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant_.

- Tu te porte volontaire ? _Demanda le Survivant en regardant intensément les lèvres qui le tentaient tant._

- Ce… Je ne pense pas que… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. _Bafouilla Draco qui se rendait compte de la proximité de son ex-ennemi et qui voulait plus que tout l'allonger sur l'herbe pour lui faire l'amour._

- Bien sûr. Le problème Malfoy, c'est que moi je fonce, je ne pense pas. _Affirma Harry avant de s'emparer de la bouche de Draco. _»

Le Serpentard se délecta du baiser, appréciant la prise autoritaire du Gryffondor qui avait mit une main derrière sa nuque afin de le maintenir. Draco s'accrocha à Harry, collant leurs corps, les faisant gémir tous deux. Rien ne devait les déranger. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils jetèrent un sort de dissimulation ainsi qu'un sort de silence tout en se déshabillant.

Allongés sur l'herbe, ils se découvrirent lentement, cherchant les sensations les plus fortes, les plus exquises. Le vent venait caresser leurs peaux nues, les faisant frémir tous deux. Harry avait décidé de mener la dance, et Draco n'était pas en état de lui résister. Le Survivant descendit lentement, laissant sa langue courir le long de la gorge pâle, puis sur les pectoraux parfaitement dessiné, avant d'atteindre le nombril, avec lequel il joua un instant. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son but il déposa un doux baiser, avant de l'engloutir, jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Draco ne cessait de soupirer, tentant en vain de ne pas se perdre dans tant de plaisir. Harry chercha discrètement dans la poche de son pantalon la potion qu'ils avaient fabriquée. Lorsqu'il la trouva il remonta vers le visage de son amant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Tu me fais confiance ? _Demanda le Gryffondor en souriant tendrement au Serpentard. _

- Oui. _Souffla Draco, étonné lui-même par la sincérité de sa réponse_.

- Bien. _Répondit Harry avant de faire couler un peu de la potion sur la peau pâle qui frémit_. »

Draco, se rendant compte de ce qui se passait, ne put empêcher son amant d'en verser ensuite sur son propre bras, le désir augmentant soudainement davantage. Deux gémissements identiques sortirent de leurs gorges. Harry sentait un feu, jamais encore ressenti, monter en lui, dévorant le peu de raison qu'il avait. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son ancien ennemi, caressant avec ferveur son corps brûlant. Draco savait que son désir était plus accentué que jamais. Et il savait aussi que c'était dû à leur potion qui ne pouvait rapprocher que les âmes sœurs. Soudainement, encore plus attisé par cette perspective, il donna un coup de rein, retournant la situation et faisant gémir le Survivant. Assit à califourchon sur ses hanches il se dandina un instant, laissant l'érection d'Harry le pénétrer un peu avant de s'écarter. Le Survivant geignit sous la perte de la sensation, mais la bouche du Serpentard vint, bien vite, mettre un terme à son mécontentement. Lorsque Draco se sentit prêt, il descendit lentement sur la verge dure de son amant, gémissant sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Harry ne perdait pas une miette du magnifique spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Voir Draco, les yeux fermés sous la concentration, le corps légèrement tendu vers l'arrière, les mains posées bien à plat sur son torse était une vision tout à fait divine. Le Survivant sentait la chaleur de ce corps parfait l'enserrer, le rendant fou. Alors que Draco accélérait ses allées et venues, le Gryffondor n'y tint plus. Il attrapa la taille de son amant, sans jamais rompre leur contact, échangeant ainsi, une fois de plus, leur position. Lorsqu'il fut au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait, donnant de grands coups de hanches sur la prostate sensible, apportant plus de plaisir au Serpentard qu'il n'en avait jamais connu.

« Harry… Encore… Plus… Plus fort ! Harry ! _Criait Draco en se cramponnant fermement aux dos du Survivant afin de lui faire accélérer ses mouvements_.

- Cries pour moi… Cries encore… _Haletait le Gryffondor en s'accrochant aux épaules du Serpentard afin de plonger plus encore dans le corps si accueillant_. »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il en avait besoin. Besoin de dire combien il aimait, combien il l'aimait lui. Et plus Harry l'entendait, plus il se rapprochait du point de non retour. Draco s'arqua complètement lorsque la jouissance le prit soudainement. Harry le sentit se contracter autour de lui. La vue de son amour se libérant en fut trop pour lui et il se déversa à son tour dans le corps chaud, rejetant la tête en arrière.

À bout de souffle, ils restèrent un instant l'un sur l'autre, tentant de calmer leurs cœurs encore affolés. Harry se redressa et embrassa tendrement Draco, lui prouvant tout son amour par ce simple baiser.

« Je t'aime. _Murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de son amant_.

- Je sais. _Répondit le Serpentard en souriant_. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas obligés de se le dire. Après tout, leur potion était parfaite. Mais ils en avaient eu un besoin impétueux. Non loin de là, un couple plus âgé souriait, sachant pertinemment que des sorts très spécifiques avaient été placés. Ils avaient dû faire beaucoup d'efforts mais ils y étaient arrivés. Ils avaient trouvé le parfait gendre et ils avaient accompli les dernières volontés de leurs amis, James et Lily Potter. Ce fut facile de trouver la personne qui pourrait rendre Harry heureux. Mais ils avaient eu du mal à les mettre enfin ensemble. Le couple de Serpentards avaient désormais l'esprit tranquille, libéré de leur mission. Décidément, c'était une très belle journée !

La reprise des cours fut difficile pour les deux amants qui n'avaient pas quitté la chambre de Draco plus longtemps qu'un quart d'heure, pour déjeuner, durant les huit derniers jours. Après un exposé fait en détails sur les effets de la potion, ils virent le nouveau couple Hermione/Ron se décomposer devant leurs yeux. Apparemment, ils avaient compris. Apparemment, Harry était dans la merde… Mais avec Draco à ses côté, il ne s'en faisait pas le moins du monde. Bien sûr, ils eurent la note la plus haute. Ce qui étonna Draco, en revanche, fut de voir son parrain lui subtiliser un peu de potion, avant de s'enfermer pour une réunion très importante avec le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius Black.

Le couple que formait désormais les deux princes de Poudlard brisa bien des cœurs. Mais permit à beaucoup d'autre de fantasmer. (qui oserait faire ça? Je vous le demande!!)

Fin


End file.
